callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops Chaos
Special Ops Chaos is a new Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 game mode similar to Survival Mode, in which the player will have to survive hordes of enemies. In Chaos mode, the player will be faced with an uproar of enemies that don't enter in waves, but constantly. There will also be a time limit which means that this mode will be scored with points, not waves. The player can also get multi-kills to acquire perks, and increase the combo multiplier, somewhat like the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Arcade Mode. Currently, this mode is only playable in four maps, Resistance, Village, Underground and Dome. Each map in order is more difficult than the previous map, making Dome the hardest. Chaos Mode was made available to Xbox 360 Call of Duty Elite Premium members on August 7th, 2012, but is also in the downloadable content Collection 3: Chaos Pack released on August 8th for 1200 Microsoft Points. It will be released for PS3 in September. 3 new perks have been introduced to this mode, Juiced, the deathstreak from multiplayer, Fast Health Regen (a needle with a + sign in a green background) and Last Stand (a needle in a red background). Overview The player starts out with a handgun, three Self Revives, 500 Body Armor, two flashbangs, four frag grenades, five claymores, five C4s, no perks, and two minutes on the clock. Around each map, there is multiple weapon pick-ups similar to Old School Free-For-All in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The player must get points to reach a high score. Killed enemies will drop floating dog tags which can be picked up by walking over them, similar to Kill Confirmed. The player also needs to maintain their combo multiplier, indicated by a green bar in the center of the screen which constantly decreases. If the green bars hits zero within the two minutes the player is given, they will lose all their perks, and the multiplier will be at zero again. But, if the green bars runs out after the two minutes, the game will end. Getting killed will end the game as well. Perks Every tenth multiplier (10, 20, 30), the player will be granted a new perk. *Sleight of Hand is granted at a multiplier of 10 *Quickdraw is granted at a multiplier of 20 *Extreme Conditioning is granted at a multiplier of 30 *Stalker is granted at a multiplier of 40 *Steady Aim is granted at a multiplier of 50 *Fast Health Regen is granted at a multiplier of 60 *Juiced is granted at a multiplier of 70 Care Package contents Occasionally, friendly care packages will be dropped around the map to aid the player. Picking them up will increase the player's multiplier by two. The contents of the dropped care packages are: *Bonus points (5,000 and 10,000) *Sentry Guns *Combo Freezer *Extra time (60 seconds) *Extra Self Revive *Score glitch Score glitch The Chaos mode suffers from a glitch that prevents players to go above 2,147,483,647 points. It's due to the fact that the score is coded into a 32-bit signed integer, and going above the (2^31)-1 points limit will take the score into "overflow" and will immediately show a negative number. The developers probably didn't think any group of players would go so far in this mode. A possible and durable fix would be to code the score into a 64-bit signed integer, which would put the limit to 9,223,372,036,854,775,807 points (which is 9.2 quintillion points, or 9.2x10^18 points). It would be then very unlikely that anyone would reach this score as it would take years of continuous playing without any mistake. Below is a French video that puts the score glitch in evidence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XG-GYfcOlsg Category:Special Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:DLC Category:Special Ops Chaos